Hybrid
Hybrids are indivituals who posses traits of two or more species i.e Vampire and a Werewolf Creation: it is currently Unknown how the few Hybrids that exsist survived the transformation as it kills 99% of the others who tried to make Hybrids. Powers: Animalistic Vampire Strength: Hybrids posse the combined strength of both a vampire and a werewolf making them one of the deadliest species in the world. even the youngest Hybrid being only 100 years old can easily hold there own agaist 300 year old supernatural species and maybe even older. Tyler being the oldest Hybrid in the world 3000 he posses amazing feats of strength he is easily able to beat almost any supernatural creatures. its is unkown how he would fair again Aaron who has 2000 years on him and agaist Michael who has 1000 years on him. Animalistic Vampire Speed: A Hybrid Posses the supernatural speed of both a vampire and a werewolf Making them faster then almost any supernatural creatures depending on the age of them Hybrids can easily out run most prey. Tyler Being the First Hybrid is Faster then any other Hybrid and almost any Other Supernatural Creature, it is said that Tyler is a little faster then both Aaron and Michael. Animalistic Vampire Agility:Hybrids possess superhuman agility. Animalistic Vampire Senses: Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that exceed those of any Vampire or Most Werewolves and other supernatural creatures. Animalistic Vampire Healing Factor: Hybrids have the best of both worlds in this situation inheriting the healing factor of both Vampires and Werewolves meaning they heal non fatal wounds in moments and can bare a lot more pain. Tyler being the first Hybrid can heal more quickly then anything in the supernatural world, Hybrid Bite: having the best of both worlds Hybrids can kill any supernatural species with there bites unlike Vampires who can only kill Werewolves with there bites and Unlike Werewolves who can only kill Vampires with there Bites Mind Control: Hybrids can control and manipulate minds due to there Vampire side they can make people do and say what they want they can erase and make memories. Immortal: Hybrids due to there Vampire side are immortal and will live forever if not killed. Transformation Control: Hybrids inherrited the legendary ability of Michael the first werewolf and have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. Lycan Enhancement: Hybrids can grow there wolf claws out there hands in human form and can also show there wolf eyes which glow yellow. Day Walking: due to there Werewolf side Hybrids can walk in the sun without being burned like vampires. Weakness: Decapatation: The Act of removing the head of a Hybrid will result in instant death. Heart Extraction: the act of removing the heart of a Hybrid will result in instant death. WolfsBane: beacuse of there werewolf side they are still burned and effected by wolfsbane same as werewolves however it wont kill them. Invite: Due to there Vampire Side Hybrids need an invite to enter a house Magic: Magic can hurt and even kill some Hybrids Stakes: if a Hybrid is Staked thru the heart it will kill them Dessication: if a hybrid doesnt drink blood he will mummyfy and wont be able to speak or move Fire: Fire Will Kill Hybrids Category:Races Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Hybrids